1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle window cleaning device. The device replaces the winshield wipers and functions to clean, deice, render clear, and maintain clear, the exterior surface of a vehicle's winshield.
2. Background
Oscillating windshield wipers have a number of problems which cause obstructed or impaired winshield vision. With an icedover exterior windshield, the wipers are worthless in attempting to clear the windshield until the ice or snow on the exterior surface of the windshield has been melted. However, even with such ice or snow melted, the oscillating wiper blades will serve to glaze over the windshield with ice in the event the windchill factor, per se, is below freezing, or in the event the wind-chill factor, aggravated by the vehicle's forward speed, is below freezing. Even assuming the exterior surface of the windshield is clean and clear, the very action of the oscillating windshield wiper arms moving back and forth impairs or interferes with the driver's clear vision. Worn wiper blades are ineffective in cleaning water, moisture and dirt from the windshield's exterior surface and, as such, can neither render clear, let alone maintain clear, the exterior surface of the windshield. And, regardless of the condition of the wiper blade arms, the oscillating blade arms eventually wear annular grooves into the exterior surface of the windshield. Such annular grooves are permanent, impair the driver's vision, and, during nighttime driving, the headlights from oncoming vehicles aggravate the impairment of the driver's vision. In addition to vision obstruction and impairment problems caused by ice, ice-encrusted snow and snow on the exterior surface of the windshield, dirt, collected water, water deposited from rainfall and moisture on the exterior surface of the windshield further obstruct or otherwise impair the driver's vision. As sometimes happens, a driver will be driving his vehicle on the highway with the winshield clean and clear. Then, suddenly, a mile down the road, the driver runs into a sudden downfall or cloudburst with his vision totally obstructed by deluges of rain and water.